User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allow users to make and receive calls, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, etc.), access and interact with the Internet, download and play audio and/or video content, make electronic purchases, communicate via social networking, etc. The user devices may communicate with content providers to obtain content, such as data, audio, and/or video, to be downloaded or streamed to the user devices. The content providers may provide, to the user devices, the content via a network to which users of the user devices have subscribed.